ultimateeltigrefandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue (Part II)
Appearing in "Prologue (Part 2)" Featured Characters: *Manny Rivera (First Apperance) *Costume Suit **El Ti-tera **El Tigre (Main suit paint) *New York City Police Department **Whyatt Beanstalk (First Apperance) **Pig (First Apperance) **Red Riding Hood (First Apperance) **Princess Pea (First Apperance) Recurring Characters: *Virginia (Single Apperance) *Abraham White (First Apperance) *Daily Bugle **Mr. Boss (First Apperance) *Derek Powers (First Apperance) *Doki (First Apperance) (Derek's son) *Otto (First Apperance) *Spike (First Apperance) Villains: *Joe Chill (First Appearance; Death) *Bank Robbery (First Apperance; Fight Stick) Locations: *Manny's House *New York City *Window's Dark *Daily Bugle Items: *El Tigre's Belt *El Tigre's Boots *Gun *Police Gun *New York Post History The Phantom Stranger and the Spectre are in space reviewing the life of Manny. Their flashback shows them who Manny is and how he came to be: One fateful night, after viewing the film "The Mark of Zorro", physician Thomas Rivera, his wife Martha, and their son Manny were walking home through an alley. Manny recounts how he was skeptical at first, but the movie turned out well after all. He and his father have a brief conversation about Manny becoming Zorro when he grows into an adult, but Martha Rivera is worried about Thomas encouraging his son, fearing he will have nightmares about the action and violence of the film at night. Suddenly, the happy family is confronted by an armed mugger. Thomas stands in front of Manny to protect him as the man draws out a revolver. He demands Martha's necklace, but the enraged Thomas charges the thug instead, and is subsequently shot dead. As Martha rushes to his aid, a second shot is fired, claiming her life as well. That night, the young Manny Rivera, alone with only the Wayne butler, Abraham White, swears a solemn vow to avenge his parents' deaths by spending the rest of his life warring on all crime. Over a period of years, Bruce works hard to fulfill his promise by training his body to incredible physical feats. He discovers a cave of bats under Wayne Manor, learned skills from his master Wu-Dang and Ra's al Ghul, became an expert chemist, and fashioned his first weapons for his crusade. When Manny deemed himself ready, he donned a costume inspired by a bat to strike fear into the hearts of criminals, becoming the Batman and begins getting trained by the Justice Society of America and trains Robin. Having reviewed the life story of Manny, the Spectre and the Phantom Stranger look on at a set of scales helping to better illustrate El Tigre's life: One side of the scales, marked "Justice" is weighing model figures of Batman, the Flash, Black Canary, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Dr. Fate, Blue Beetle, and Green Arrow, while the other side of the scales, marked "Vengeance" is balancing model figures of some of Earth's worst supervillains, including Two-Face, Gentleman Ghost, Solomon Grundy, the Penguin, Gorilla Grodd, and the intergalactic criminal Wotan. The Phantom Stranger notes that Manny, a mere ordinary mortal, became the greatest champion for the cause of Justice. The Spectre, however, disagrees. He believes that there is no Justice without vengeance, since a "slap on the wrist" is only an invitation for evil to continue. The Phantom Stranger notes that without his strict moral code, Manny would be very alike to the Spectre, dispensing fatal punishment without mercy, and becoming as dark as the villains he battles. Both discuss the mutual knowledge that Manny's darkest hour is at hand, since he will soon confront his parents' killer. The Spectre predicts that Manny will deliver the final stroke...of vengeance, by retaliating against (and murdering) the man who took his family from him. The Phantom Stranger predicts that Manny will adhere to his srict moral code. The two agree to wager on it, with the Spectre hoping to eventually put Manny under his personal control, turning him into another Spectre-like figure who targets and destroys those who deserve punishment without mercy. As the two figures conclude their meeting, El Ti-tera poses as a chaplain administering the final confessions for dying underworld figure Lew Moxon. Entering the hospital and bypassing Moxon's bodyguard in his disguise, El Ti-tera enters the old gangster's room, and Moxon admits to some of the things he has felt bad about over the course of his life. He also confesses that he had ordered the murder of Thomas and Martha Rivera, due to the fact that he had been thrown into Blackgate Penitentiary because of a past event involving the young doctor. Moxon regrets the murder of Martha Rivera, something that was not part of the original plan. El Ti-tera demands the name of Moxon's hired killer several times, but Lew avoids the question. Finally, with his dying breath, he gasps out a single word: "Chill". Leaving by the back entrance, Manny discards his clergyman's disguise and prepares to reopen the Wayne murder case. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Manny Rivera / El Ti-tera / El Tigre *Crystal Reed as Virginia *Nicholas Castel as Whyatt Beanstalk *Tajja Isen as Princess Pea *Siera Florindo as Red Riding Hood *Zachary Bloch as Pig *Tim Gunn as Derek Powers *Daniel McPhine as Doki Powers *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Alexis Victor as Ra's al Ghul *Williem Dafoe as Joe Chill *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Boss *Jeremy Irons as Abraham White Category:Episodes Category:Season 1